


Битва при Атоллоне

by Jaric



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaric/pseuds/Jaric
Summary: Эзра потерял всякую надежду завербовать Оби-Ван Кеноби, но ему удалось прихватить с собой кое-кого ещё.





	Битва при Атоллоне

**Author's Note:**

> написан для Зимней Фандомной битвы на diary.ru

Эзра не мог поверить, что у них получилось. Мандалор охвачен гражданской войной, а тут заявляется он и говорит, что нужна помощь. Нет, Эзра знал, что Сабин последует за ним, потому что Сабин была ему как сестра, и они бы никогда не бросили друг друга — но нашлись ещё добровольцы, и Эзра вёл к Атоллону маленькую мандалорскую эскадрилью. Люк сидел рядом с ним, испуганный и воодушевлённый одновременно. Всю дорогу в гиперпространстве он безостановочно болтал — на нервах, наверное, Эзра и сам становился разговорчивым в таком состоянии.

Эзра ни на секунду не сомневался, что Люк — тот самый Скайуокер, в Силе он сиял как сверхновая. Не удивительно, что его спрятали в Пространстве хаттов — Вейдер бы почуял Люка, окажись они на одной планете, и похитил, чтобы сделать инквизитором.

— Какой у нас план? — наконец спросил Люк. — У нас вообще есть план?

— Я думал, ты и не спросишь, — Эзра ухмыльнулся. — Мы высаживаемся прямо на обшивку «Воспрещающего» и взрываем гравитационные проекторы снаружи. Добраться до их можно только так. Они наверняка защищены силовым полем, но мы его пробьём.

— А просто подстрелить их издалека нельзя?

— Нет, у крейсеров отличные щиты, обычные истребители их не пробьют.

— Л-ладно...

Голос Люка звучал неуверенно.

«Эй, салага, это ещё не самый безумный наш план», — хотелось сказать Эзре. Люк как будто был младше него на пару лет, хотя они выяснили, что родились чуть ли не в один день.

— Ты хорошо стреляешь? — спросила Люка Сабин.

— Я отлично стреляю!

— Он прикончил стаю татуинских зверей, которая накинулась на меня.

Эзра до сих пор с удивлением вспоминал, как последняя тварь упала ему на на ноги, и Эзра выбрался из-под неё, ожидая, что спаситель стоит за его спиной. Но увидел только спидер вдалеке. «Если бы я подъехал к тебе, — сказал ему потом Люк, — то не успел бы. А из винтовки с такого расстояния попасть не проблема».

— Ладно, мандалорцы сами себя защитят, — продолжил Эзра. — А мы с тобой используем маневр «меч и щит», — он был рад, что теперь может козырнуть правильным термином, спасибо Рексу. — Я прикрываю, ты стреляешь.

— Прикрываешь?..

— Отражаю выстрелы световым мечом.

— А выстрел СИДки ты отразить можешь?

— Могу.

За ними наверняка вышлют целую эскадрилью СИД-истребителей, и с одной стороны им придётся несладко, а с другой — они слишком маленькая мишень, попасть будет сложно. Ладно, и не с таким справлялись, Сабин и Гера вообще в одиночку крейсера взрывали.

Они вышли из гиперпространства над Атоллоном, и у Эзры всё перевернулось внутри при мысли о том, что Гера и остальные уже могли погибнуть. Но нет, если бы Империя победила, блокаду бы сняли.

Эзра направил корабль Мола к «Воспрещающему».

— Чоппер, свяжись с Герой.

Те несколько секунд, пока Чоппер настраивал связь, показались Эзре вечностью, но стоило им открыть канал, и почти сразу раздался голос Геры.

— Эзра!

— У вас там всё в порядке?

— Нет, как видишь. Но мы пока живы.

— Я привёл подмогу и даже рекрутировал кое-кого на Татуине.

— Здрасте.

— Это что, ребёнок?! — возмущённо спросила Гера.

Голос Люка всё-таки звучал слишком молодо. Как будто ему пятнадцать, а не семнадцать.

— Мне восемнадцать, — соврал Люк.

— Это Люк. Во-первых, он сам хотел вступить в ряды повстанцев...

— Очень хотел, — подтвердил Люк. — Я собирался поступить в лётную академию, а потом оттуда сбежать к вам.

— Во-вторых, он очень здорово стреляет. Во-третьих...

— Эзра, Люк, надевайте скафандры, пора, — раздался сзади голос Сабин.

— До связи, Гера!

Они едва успели переодеться, Чоппер открыл нижний люк, и Эзра оказался в безвоздушным пространстве. Он втянул сухой воздух в скафандре через сжатые зубы и прыгнул, схватив Люка за руку. Эзра направлял полёт с помощью Силы, так что приземлились они не хуже, чем мандалорцы, хотя те двигались куда увереннее — Эзра следил за ними краем глаза.

— Вперёд! — крикнула Сабин.

Пока истребители их не засекли, но Эзра знал, что это ненадолго. Они с Люком кинулись вперёд. Эзра всё ещё держал его за руку: Люку тяжело было двигаться в безвоздушном пространстве, когда на корпусе корабля тебя держат только магнитные подошвы скафандра.

К сожалению, некоторые штурмовики Империи тоже могли летать: Эзра почти сразу заметил в воздухе белые фигурки. Он едва успел отразить заряд, который летел ему прямо в лицо.

Ещё один заряд просвистел над его плечом — это уже стрелял Люк.

— Банта пуду! — выругался тот. — В атмосфере легче.

Следующим выстрелом Люк сбил штурмовика, и они побежали дальше. Эзра переложил свой бластер в правую руку, а заряды отражал левой. Люк всё чаще мазал, но это неудивительно: вряд ли он раньше стрелял на бегу. К тому времени, как подняли истребители, Люк всё же успел убить трёх или четырёх штурмовиков.

Они приблизились к гравитационным проекторам достаточно, чтобы попасть в них. Люк безостановочно стрелял, надеясь ослабить силовое поле, Эзра отбивал выстрелы и ждал, пока подтянутся мандалорцы. Они двигались в воздухе с такой скоростью, это Эзра с трудом мог их отследить, а летающие штурмовики сочли их более опасными противниками, чем двух подростков в скафандрах.

СИДки наседали: пилоты видели, что Эзра и Люк почти добрались до гравитационных проекторов.

— Быстрее! — крикнул он Люку. — Я так долго не выдержу!

— Эй, вообще-то его должны были подорвать мандалорцы!

— А я говорил Сабин, что мне тоже нужен реактивный ранец с торпедами!

Истребители заходили на цель все сразу, надеясь, похоже, прикончить Эзру и Люка кучными выстрелами. Эзра приготовился отражать их, но этого не потребовалось. Первая СИДка взорвалась, Эзра машинально обернулся. Лёгкий серо-красный истребитель заложил вираж и направился наперерез СИДкам. Им резко стало не до повстанцев: кто бы ни был за штурвалом, он прекрасно умел стрелять.

Вскоре подоспели и мандалорцы. Они выпустили торпеды, и Эзра, не дожидаясь взрыва, бросился бежать. Чем скорее они уберутся с «Воспрещающего» — тем лучше, скоро тут станет жарко.

— Мы приближаемся к блокаде, — раздался голос Геры. — «Воспрещающий» обезврежен?

— Да.

— Единственная хорошая новость, которую я слышала за сегодня, — Гера звучало устало.

— А как же я с подмогой?

— Ладно, вторая хорошая новость. Спасибо, Эзра.

Тот снова схватил Люка за руку, и они прыгнули — Чоппер провёл корабль Мола очень низко над «Воспрещающим». Эзре с трудом удалось зацепиться, он подтянул Люка, и вскоре они оказались внутри корабля.

— Чоппер, убираемся отсюда, — устало произнёс Эзра.

Два раза повторять не пришлось: они стремительно уходили от имперского крейсера, на котором уже полыхал пожар. Мандалорские истребители потянулись следом, и в хвосте у них летел тот самый серо-красный истребитель. Остатки «Феникса» вывернули из-за крейсера.

— Стыкуйся с «Актисом», — послышался в передатчике далекий голос Рекса, — у них нет гипердвигателя.

Краем глаза Эзра успел заметить, что «Призрак» подхватил серо-красный истребитель. Эзра уже видел где-то такие, но никак не мог сообразить, где именно.

 

Когда они наконец перебрались на «Призрак», Эзру всё ещё потряхивало от волнения. Они не смогли спасти всю флотилию, но хотя бы не попали Империи в плен. Вся его семья была жива, а когда они уходили в гиперпространство, в наушнике отозвался голос Антиллеса.

Теперь Эзре предстояло получить за то, что он улетел на Татуин и завербовал там «первого встречного» парня. Но это они просто пока не знали, кто такой Люк.

В тесной кают-кампании собралась вся команда. Горел голопроектор.

— Гера, это Люк, — представил Эзра своего спутника. — Люк, это Гера, Кейнан, Зеб, Рекс и АP-5. И агент Каллус, он вроде как теперь тоже с нами.

Каллус сухо кивнул. Он выглядел сильно потрепанным, и Эзра мстительно подумал о том, что ему хорошенько досталось от бывших коллег.

Люк с любопытством озирался по сторонам.

— Я не могу поверить, — Гера покачала головой, — что ты завербовал парня и сразу потащил его в самую гущу боя.

Эзра развёл руками.

— А что мне было делать? На Мандалоре оставить? Так там тоже война.

— Ничего страшного, — Люк широко улыбнулся. Странная реакция для фермера, но, может, его ещё не отпустил адреналин.

Гера вопросительно посмотрела на него, и Люк объяснил:

— Татуин — такое место, что надо целыми днями сидеть дома, чтобы не попасть в стычку, и то даже там на тебя нападут грабители или тускены, и придётся отбиваться.

— Значит, ты хочешь стать пилотом? — спросила его Гера.

— Да. Правда, я пока водил только скайхоппер.

— Ничего, малец, научим, — Рекс хлопнул его по плечу. — Знал я одного парня с Татуина, он в девять лет крейсер сепаратистов уничтожил.

«Вот, посмотри, это сын того самого парня», — хотел было сказать Эзра, но его опять прервали. Дверь бесшумно скользнула в сторону, на пороге показалась фигура в пыльном коричневом плаще. Гера вздрогнула, Зеб потянулся к своей винтовке.

— С моей стороны, конечно, невежливо заходить без приглашения, но я решил, что ситуация позволяет мне нарушить правила приличия, — раздался из под капюшона голос с корусантстким акцентом.

Сабин незаметно вытащила бластер из кобуры, а Эзра вдруг понял, откуда знает этот маленький истребитель. Оби-Ван Кеноби повернулся к Люку.

— Люк Скайуокер, стоило твоим дяде и тёте отвернуться, и ты сбежал воевать.

— Бен Кеноби?.. — Люк уставился на него во все глаза.

— Генерал Кеноби?! — почти тут же раздался голос Рекса.

— А, это было моё «в-третьих» — наконец-то вставил Эзра. — Люк — сын Энакина Скайуокера.

У Кейнана вытянулось лицо.

— Вы решили присоединиться к восстанию, генерал? — спросила Гера.

— Я уже давно не генерал, капитан Синдулла, и даже государства, которому я служил, больше нет. Я не хотел вступать в Восстание, но сомневаюсь, что уговорю этого молодого человека вернуться к своим дяде и тёте на ферму, так что мне просто придётся остаться с вами.

Люк хотел что-то возразить, но Эзра закрыл ему ладонью рот и прошипел на ухо:

— Нам нужен Кеноби, так что молчи.

 

Когда все уже успокоились, а Кеноби сидел в кресле с чашкой чая, который Кейнан достал откуда-то — хотя Эзра мог поспорить, что никто на корабле не пил чай, — Эзра сам подошёл к нему.

— Вот видите, мастер Кеноби, Сила не зря привела меня на Татуин.

Сперва Эзра надеялся завербовать только его, потом только Скайуокера-младшего, но так вышло, что они оба пришли к повстанцам. Есть чем похвастаться перед Зебом, который «случайно» сделал из агента Каллуса Фулкрума. Мастер Кеноби, похоже, не разделял его радости.

— Может быть и зря, — грустно произнёс он. — Будущее всегда туманно, Эзра Бриджер.


End file.
